Increased performance of circuit devices including transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, and other passive and active electronic devices formed on a semiconductor substrate is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during design and manufacture or forming of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor devices, such as those used in complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, it is often desired to minimize resistance associated with source/drain regions and contacts, otherwise known as components of external resistance. Decreasing external resistance enables improved transistor current for a given source to drain.